1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses which mount equipment, usually an electrical device, inside an enclosure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A telephone network interface box ("TNIB") is a housing which provides a junction for at least one telephone line, often owned by the telephone service provider. In most cases, a TNIB will also provide one or more junctions for additional telephone lines for possible use by the telephone service user. Electrical connections between the various junctions are provided by the TNIB for connecting the various telephone lines. In order to accommodate service technicians, TNIBs often provide locations for electrically connecting a test jack at various points, i.e. corresponding to the junctions. TNIBs thus often have more than one location for a test jack in order to facilitate testing of more than one line.
Along with the increased use of telephone lines to transmit data, has come an increased need to connect electrical devices to a telephone line which accommodate voice and/or data transmission over the telephone line. According to a copending and coowned U.S. patent application (Atty. Docket No. 907-153) entitled "Subscriber Access Multiplexer System" filed on even date herewith, in order to accommodate both traditional voice communication and data transmission via Asynchronous Digital Subscriber Line on a standard telephone line, it is desirable to install a low-pass filter on the telephone line. TNIBs afford a location for installing such a low-pass filter. However, the locations in some TNIB's suitable for accepting a junction and test jack are not suitable for accepting some low pass filter housings having a low-pass filter thereon. Therefore, a mounting apparatus is needed which will permit a low pass filter housing to be mounted in the empty line junction locations intended for test jacks in a TNIB. There is currently no known means for easily and quickly mounting a low pass filter in a TNIB.